


Growing In

by eatpie



Category: Free!
Genre: Hair Dyeing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatpie/pseuds/eatpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori asks Rin to help him dye his hair. Over the course of the semester, they grow closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blushies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushies/gifts).



> This was a prompt from Blushies[.tumblr.com] for 'hairdye' and any free! pairing
> 
> Please forgive any typos because I don't have the patience to edit it, and I have no Beta

“Senpai?” 

Rin looks up from his math homework towards Nitori, who is standing in the doorway to their dorm room.

Nitori holds up a plastic shopping bag and smiles apologetically, “could you help me out?” 

“What is it?” Rin tips back in his desk chair. 

“Well, my roots are showing and er,” Nitori glances sheepishly at Rin and then away again, his eyes fretfully darting around the room, “I need help with the bleach, but if it’s too much trouble don’t worry about it! Actually, you’re probably busy, sorry!” Nitori continues to bluster out apologies and trails off with a quiet, “never mind!” 

Rin sighs and closes his eyes, “it’s fine, it’s fine,” he holds out one hand for the bag. He had noticed Nitori’s black hair growing in over the past week, and had figured that he’d fix it at some point. 

Nitori hands him the bag from the closest convenience store with a bright “thank you!” and begins rummaging in his dresser for an old t-shirt. 

Rin rustles through the bag and pulls out a container of bleach, and a toner. He has no idea how hair dyeing works, but he supposes it can’t be very difficult. He hopes.

“There! All ready,” Nitori pulls out his desk chair and rolls it onto some beach towels that he had laid out on the floor. He is wearing an old, faded t-shirt from his middle school. Absently, he begins combing out his hair, “my hair’s naturally black, so my roots start showing immediately and it’s really obvious. In the winter I just wear hats a lot, you know? But, well, uh… this probably isn’t interesting.” He trails off. 

Rin just shrugs and examines the container of bleach, “so what do you want me to do?” 

Nitori pulls out some brightly coloured clips, sits down on the chair, and demonstrates putting his hair up, “just pull my hair up into sections and paint the bleach on the roots. Start at the bottom.” 

Rin takes the comb and stands behind him. He quietly begins combing Nitori’s hair, then clipping small sections up. Nitori’s hair is soft and Rin runs his fingers through a section before grabbing a bright pink clip. 

Nitori’s shoulders relax and he twists his fingers together on his lap. His voice is soft, “thanks for helping me out.” 

“No problem,” Rin mumbles, concentrating. He picks up the black dye-brush and dips it into the bleach. He slowly begins covering Nitori’s black roots with bleach with concentration. He places one firm hand on Nitori’s shoulder to keep him steady while painting and then quickly unclips another section so that he can continue. 

The dorm room is silent as Rin slowly, but steadily works his way through Nitori’s hair until Nitori pipes up, “you’re really gentle, senpai.” 

Rin pauses, turns red, and splutters, “w-what the hell?” he resumes painting with embarrassment and faster movements. 

“Well, my sister used to help me, but she’d twist my hair too tight and tell me to suck it up,” Nitori shrugs. 

“Keep still,” Rin mutters, placing a hand on Nitori’s shoulder again. 

After a pause, Nitori whispers, “sorry.” 

Still slightly embarrassed, Rin unclips the final section and applies the bleach, “there, all done. Now what?” 

“I’ll leave it in for a little while,” Nitori turns slightly and flashes a small smile up at Rin, “a new episode of that one cycling anime came out, do you want to watch?” 

Rin shrugs to affect nonchalance, “sure, why not?” 

For the next twenty minutes, they sit crowded around Rin’s desk (it’s the tidier of the two) and watch anime online, while munching on snacks. Rin hogs the sweets, but he thinks that it’s only fair since Nitori ate his stash of strawberry pocky last week. He claims that it was an accident, but Matsuoka Rin doesn’t forgive easily. 

After one episode, Nitori stretches his arms up and arches his back, “ok! I’m going to go wash this out. Thanks!” He smiles at Rin, grabs the convenience store bag and a towel, and pops out the door towards the communal showers down the hall. 

Rin shoves his laptop away and pulls his homework closer. He can’t focus on the lines of numbers, and instead thinks about soft grey hair and bright, shy smiles. His cheeks redden and he grumbles while rubbing a hand through his hair. 

-o-

Every couple of weeks, Rin is roped into helping Nitori touch-up his hair. He secretly grows to enjoy brushing out the soft, grey hair. Sometimes, when Nitori has come back from the showers, Rin will imagine licking the stray droplets from his neck and breathing in the soft smell of soap from his shoulders. 

-o-

Nitori knows that he’s more than capable of fixing his hair himself, and he hopes that Rin won’t notice. He really enjoys the feeling of Rin’s hands on his head, neck, shoulder far too much. Every time he sits down in his ratty old bleaching t-shirt, he looks forward to the soothing touches and mutters. He can’t help but shiver at Rin’s fingertips. 

During swim practice, Nitori finds himself staring at Rin’s back, and watching his muscles flex as he swims, and smiling at Rin’s ferociously victorious face when he surfaces after a good race. 

After classes, he loves coming back to his room to the soft lamp-glow warmly lighting the room, and Rin leaning over homework with his bangs clipped back in a small tuft and a tiny ponytail. He thinks that he might spend more time trying to not look at Rin than doing anything really productive. 

-o-

Sometime in mid-November, Rin pulls Nitori down into a sweet, slow kiss in the middle of studying, and Nitori returns the kiss with fervor while clutching Rin’s shirt in a fist. 

When they break apart, heated breaths mingling in the air, Nitori whispers, “I think I like you, senpai.” 

Rin just snorts and grins sardonically, “you think?”

-o-

They spend more time together now, than ever before, which is a hard feat since they live together and are in the same club. Now, though, Rin waits for Nitori after classes and they have dinner together before practice. Now, Nitori will kiss Rin when they’ve just woken up, until Rin stops scowling at the morning sun, and instead tucks Nitori’s hair behind his ear. Now, Nitori will smile brightly at Rin during practice and Rin grins back, confidently, every time. Now, Nitori glows with so much enthusiasm that his classmates ask him if he’s got a secret crush, and he just smiles. 

-o-

Sometimes, on weekends, Nitori will try to lengthen their good morning kiss. He’ll part his lips soft and slow, and dart out his tongue to taste. He’ll cradle Rin’s hips in his hands and push them chest-to-chest. Just when Rin seems to be catching the idea and smoothing hands up the back of Nitori’s shirt, he’ll pull away and grab his ipod for a morning jog. Nitori’s getting a bit tired of the number of times he’s been left alone with a half-hard on and feeling a bit helpless. 

-o- 

On a jog, Rin tries to forget the faint flush over Nitori’s cheeks, and wide-eyed look of disappointment on his face that Rin had caught as he left. He tries to forget the arousal that pounds through his veins and remembers the magazine that Gou had left behind by accident last week. It had been a busy, brightly coloured mag geared towards high school girls, and had a lot of advice on dating. Rin had scoffed his way through most of it, but one piece got lodged in his head telling him that “the best boyfriend doesn’t have sex on the first date.” And Rin wants to be the best he can. He’s not even sure if he and Nitori have even had a date yet. Surely club meetings and dinner in the canteen don’t count. Does it count as dating if they haven’t been on dates? Rin grows more frustrated as he continues to run, confused that there should be rules at all. 

When he gets back to the room, Nitori is setting up his normal bleaching routine and smiles at Rin when he comes in the door. Rin sags with relief and falls into the comforting routine of parting Nitori’s hair. 

-o-

Nitori is out at the showers, once again washing out bleach. 

Rin sits at his desk, not focusing on his homework, and thinking about Nitori’s soft, sweet hair, and how he’ll bring back the fragrant steam of his shower into their room. Rin imagines Nitori’s skin beaded with water, like at swim practice, except there will be a flush across his chest where the steaming water hits him. With an exasperated sigh, Rin leans back and rubs his face, and ignores the insistent hard-on trapped in his jeans. (“Be a gentleman!” He tells himself sternly. Being a gentleman is exhausting. He sighs.) 

When Nitori returns, Rin is valiantly trying to focus on his homework. He barely glances at Nitori’s bare torso, and keeps himself pointed firmly towards his desk. 

Nitori closes the door behind him and lifts up two cans of juice with a smile, “I thought you might want a break,” he explains while setting one can on Rin’s desk and lightly kissing the crown of his head. 

Rin’s chest aches warmly with want, and he turns slightly so that he can cup a warm hand around the back of Nitori’s neck and pull him down into an insistent kiss. 

Nitori makes a small sound of surprise, and then places one knee on the desk chair so that he can lean down closer. He tips his head to fit their lips together and flicks out an inquisitive tongue.

Rin brings his other hand up to Nitori’s left hip to support him, smoothing one hand over Nitori’s soft track pants. 

All at once it’s not enough. Rin’s been horny for weeks, and it’s impossible trying to find a moment alone to get one off when you have a roommate. Especially when you’re trying to not sexually pressure this roommate. (To hell with that magazine and its dating rules!) Rin pulls back from Nitori slightly to give a quick bite to his collar bone. He pushes his kouhai away gently and stands from the desk chair, then guides him to sit on the lower bunk bed. His blood rushes through his head when Nitori pulls him into another kiss, and he’s filled with frenetic energy that turns his arms shaky. 

He pulls back again and reaches over to jerk a drawer of his side-table open. He reaches in and then throws a small bottle of lube onto the bed next to Nitori. Stepping away slightly, Rin begins quickly undoing the front button on his jeans. He pauses, then, with both hands on his waistband, and fixes Nitori with an intense stare, “is this ok?” 

Nitori nods, flushed all the way to the tips of his ears, “what do you want?” 

Rin pulls off both his jeans and boxers in one, clumsy movement, “I’ll show you.” He sits down on the bed next to Nitori, and jerks his own t-shirt over his head. Then he leans over and draws Nitori into a kiss.

Eagerly, Nitori scrambles to straddle one of Rin’s thighs and return the hurried kiss.

Rin can feel Nitori’s dick twitch against his thigh through the sweatpants, and grins a little. 

Nitori runs his free hand over Rin’s chest, brushing lightly against his nipples, and then down further to tease his head with gentle fingers. 

Rin breaks away from the kiss, breathing hard, “let me know if you want to stop.” Which seems like a silly thing to say while Nitori’s hand is beginning to move more confidently, but Rin thinks that it’s important none the less. 

Nitori lets out a breathy, “yeah” and kisses Rin again, rocking his hips absently. 

In between kisses, Rin finds Nitori pressing the bottle of lube into his hand and whispering, “show me,” then placing kisses on Rin’s nose and cheek. 

“Shit,” Rin mutters, and then grabs Nitori’s hand away from his dick. He squeezes out lube onto Nitori’s fingers, and then begins shuffling their bodies down the bed, so that he’s lying on his back with Nitori over him. With need and embarrassment reddening his face, Rin guides Nitori’s slick hand down and feels a couple fingers brush lightly over his perineum, before resting against his ass. 

There’s a moment where Rin’s worried that Nitori will pull away, but Nitori just leans down to get a better angle and begins circling Rin’s hole, “I haven’t done this before,” he admits sheepishly, “let me know what feels good.” 

Rin laughs shortly and grins, “it’s pretty hard to fuck up.” 

After some unsure fumbling, some more lube, and a bit of laughter, Rin’s moving his hips desperately against the three slippery fingers that Nitori is thrusting into him. The stretch is easy now, and makes him feel both pliant with warmth, and wound tight. He’s gripping the headboard behind him with both his hands, grinning, and making deep, positive noises. 

Nitori’s lips are parted slightly, still fetchingly red from their kisses, and he looks almost startled at the situation he’s in. He stares at Rin, catching his eyes that are bright with arousal, and glancing over the muscles that gleam with sweat. Rin’s cock is leaking precum where it lays heavily against his stomach, and Nitori licks his lips. 

When Nitori curls his fingers inside Rin, he bites out a curse and twists his hips up trying to seek out more pleasure, “yes, just like that,” Rin directs with a gravelly voice, “don’t stop.”

Nitori obliges, trying to find the right angle every time, watching Rin come more and more undone, and wondering at how he managed to end up finger-fucking Rin when he was sure his boyfriend wasn’t sexually interested in him after all. 

Rin’s eyes are bright and wet as he screws them shut, and moves his hips as best as he can against Nitori. His hair is a mess against the pillow, and he bites his lip while letting out small whimpers. He gasps out, “Ai, Ai, don’t stop don’t stop don’t – so close.” 

Nitori almost feels Rin’s orgasm before it happens, crashing over them, and causing Rin to arch up against him. They’re both helpless to anything save riding out the waves and aftershocks, until Rin settles back down to the bed. 

He’s flushed, breathing heavily, and covered in his own cum. He is wiping his eyes with the heel of one hand, and the other is firmly around Nitori’s wrist, keeping slick fingers buried deep while he comes back down. 

Nitori experimentally curls his fingers against Rin’s prostate, and Rin lets out a small noise, twitching. When Nitori glances up, he catches the flash of a small smile. 

Rin pushes against Nitori’s forearm now, motioning for him to pull out. When he does so, Rin bites out a quiet, drawn out groan and takes the moment to stretch his arms.

Nitori reaches over him for the tissues that sit on Rin’s bedside table. 

Rin is treated to Nitori’s cock straining against thick sweatpants, and a small dark spot blossoming at the tip. When he reaches both hands up to grasp Nitori’s ass, accidentally moving his face closer and letting out a warm breath over the tented pants, he hears a short sound of surprise from the younger boy. 

“What do you want?” Rin asks in a hoarse, breathless voice. 

Nitori looks down at Rin with a moment of silence, then glances away, “anything,” he shrugs, and smiles in embarrassment before admitting quietly, “you.” 

Rin grins and licks his upper lip, “I’ve got an idea.” 

Nitori obligingly moves as directed by Rin’s hands on his ass, until they are sitting so that Rin is leaning with his back against the headboard and Nitori is on his knees, clutching it on either side of Rin’s head. 

Rin smiles up at him wickedly, and Nitori wonders if his blush can get any redder. He lets out a slightly ticklish squeak, when Rin begins nuzzling at the light hair leading from a few inches below his navel down into his waistband. His hands are large and warm where they stroke Nitori’s thighs, and he begins applying hot, open-mouthed kisses to Nitori’s skin. 

Nitori trembles and clutches the headboard tighter. 

Gently, Rin pulls down Nitori’s sweatpants until it the elastic waistband is tight around Nitori’s spread knees. Rin grasps his cock, with one hand and spreads precum around the head with his thumb, “lemme know if something’s bad, ok?”

Nitori nods vigorously, staring down at Rin with wide eyes and lips pressed tightly together. 

Rin tilts his head and ducks slightly to take the tip of Nitori’s dick into his mouth. He breaths slowly at first, and then pushes forward. Both his hands are on Nitori’s ass, kneading and pulling him closer. 

Nitori’s letting out breathless little sounds and quivering while trying not to jerk his hips into the warmth of Rin’s mouth. He can hardly keep his eyes open while staring down at the obscene stretch of Rin’s lips around his dick, but he dare not look away. 

Rin’s eyes are closed and he moves Nitori with firm hands on his hips, and concentrates on swallowing him down as far as he can. He knows that the younger boy won’t last long, but he wants to make the most of what he can. 

One of Nitori’s hands slip from the headboard and clutch at Rin’s tangled pony-tail. His fingers thread into the mess and he accidentally pulls on the red hair when Rin does something spectacular with his tongue. Nitori breaths out a “sorry,” but he has the distinct impression that Rin isn’t upset in the slightest. 

Rin has set a fast rhythm that Nitori pliantly moves his hips to as directed. Accidentally, his dick slips out with a small ‘pop’ and drags across Rin’s chin, smearing spit and precum. Rin bites out a quiet, “fuck,” and then uses one hand to keep him steady as Rin swallows him back down. 

Nitori is reduced to moaning after a very short time, and he moves his hips in short jerks, one hand still lightly cupping Rin’s head. His voice hitches on a litany of , “Rin Rin Rin Rin,” and he doesn’t have a moment to wonder if he should pull out when he’s coming in Rin’s hot mouth and being swallowed down again and again until it’s too much. 

“No more, please,” he gasps, shifting away from Rin and sitting down on the bed heavily, to catch his breath. He falls back with his head at the foot of the bed, and tries to hold onto the hot, spinning feeling that blooms in his chest. 

Rin lays down next to him on his side, one leg thrown over Nitori’s, and his head pillowed on his shoulder. He wipes some cum that leaked out the corner of his mouth and licks it up from his thumb. “Good?” he asks suddenly. 

“Good,” Nitori replies firmly, with a nod. He glances down at Rin’s small, satisfied smile. He begins drifting off, feeling Rin pulling up a blanket over them, and kissing his neck lazily. “Don’t you have homework?” Nitori asks sleepily. 

Rin just laughs quietly and nibbles at his ear lobe, “you’re too distracting.” 

The next morning, they stumble out of their room, sharing secret grins and laughing while they try to get to the showers before anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> shoot me a message at my tumblr! [eatpienotwar]
> 
> I'm taking writing commissions right now!


End file.
